Out Of Love
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: What Max and Fang had, was it really love? And if it was love, is it possible that they could ever fall... out of love? Set after Max, as if Fang never happened. T 'cause this isn't really a K  fic... yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Minor Editing Completed**

**I've had this idea swirling around in my head for a while, and figured, why not try it out? This is loosely based on events in my cousin's life, and I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do have rights to Sadie. **

**January 6th**

"And chances are if he asks for a glass of milk, he's going to want a cookie to go with it." I read aloud. Sadie was snoring slightly under the covers of her bed, and I sighed, closing the book.

Fang wouldn't be home for at least another hour and our daughter was asleep, meaning 60 some odd minutes of peace and quiet. Kind of like the calm before the storm.

It's not that I minded being able to relax. When Sadie was awake, I spent every second fawning over her or worrying about her. She was my little girl, after all. This time was a gift used to forget all of that; to sit back, curl up on the couch with a good book, and just simply _relax. _

The second that my husband would walk through the doors, everything I had done in the last hour would become irrelevant. Fang always had a way of making all that was good around me disappear. His ability to make me so angry at the world could only be described as the clothes he wore; black and endless.

I don't know what it was. In our teenage years, we were inseparable. The time we spent together was always filled with laughter and love. Now I don't even recognize the very man that sleeps in my bed.

It takes a huge leap of faith to go from inseparable teens to working adults. Our different schedules lessened our time together, and the fact that I married a workaholic didn't help any.

The thing is that while I chose a career in safe and dependable real-estate, Fang decided to take out a loan for medical school. He flew through his classes and was set to graduate in May.

Given our history, I can honestly say I was shocked when Fang informed me of his career choice. I tried to talk him out of it, to no avail. He wanted to be a physician. Case closed. Looking back now, that was the first fight we endured, and it was far from the last.

I truly had no problem with his choice once he started the classes. He completed each degree in half the time that it took most people, and the last order of business was getting 4 years of internship. That was where the problems lied.

My husband was a trustworthy man, for the most part. During the 1st and 2nd years of his internship at the local hospital, he came home as soon as he got out of work. A huge factor was probably that I was pregnant at the time, and he admitted to wanting to be there every step of the way.

When Sadie was born, Fang took a risky 3 months leave to help out. I told him that he didn't have to do it, but being a good husband, he insisted.

I guess it's a good thing that he stayed home, because I would have been lost without him. I was moody and depressed after having Sadie, and Fang helped me get back on my feet.

I myself was unemployed at the time, which played into my depression. My mom offered several times to lend us cash, and Fang couldn't understand my refusals. Eventually, I realized how deep in debt we really were. With a loan out and no income, seeing as interns make no money, I swallowed my pride and accepted my mom's offers.

The fact that we had actual money in the bank seemed to lift a lot of pressure off of Fang's shoulders, and he happily returned to the hospital in November.

By that time, I was back to being the independent and confident leader, and I set my goals high. I was determined to find a job and pay my mom back as soon as I could.

I was so busy filling out job applications and going to interviews that I didn't notice how distant my husband and I had become. All of the romance between us had faded, and there were days when we didn't see each other at all.

Eventually, I opened my eyes and grasped where our relationship was going. I no longer knew my husband like the back of my hand, and that upset me. I had let my goals get in the way of my marriage.

Fang on the other hand remained oblivious to the changes in our love life. During his second and third years of internship, he began to stay out later with "the boys", and didn't question my disapproval.

"I just grabbed a beer with the boys." Was all he'd ever say on the subject.

Year 4 turned out to be the worst; there were times when Fang would sneak his butt home at 3 or 4 in the morning, after a shift that ended no later than 9.

Not seeing him in our bed at night would always reinforce the fear and insecurity that I had been accustomed to feeling; was he ever in the arms of another woman?

In the past, I would never doubt his faithfulness to me. I wouldn't think twice about where he was or what he was doing, had he not slapped me in the face with a reality colder than ice.

"Max," he had said, "I want a divorce."

**That's it for now. I'll consider writing more later, but until then please, tell me what you think. Is it worth the effort of writing more?**

**Thanks,  
~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minor Editing Completed**

**I'm back again, and I can't wait to post this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Maximum Ride, or ford trucks, but I do own Sadie and Fang's random friends. Basically all of the oc's are mine. **

**January 6****th**

"Ha! I remember that night-barely!" Keith Ryerson laughed. Fang's whole group of friends roared and cheered, chugging even more alcohol. Fang just shook his head, thoroughly disgusted at their lack of intelligence.

The 24 year old stood, dropping a wad of cash on the table. He made his way to the door, nodding a farewell to the bartender. Personally, Fang thought such a job was far too thankless.

"Nick!" Ryerson called, "Where're you goin'? You didn't touch your beer, and the entertainment just arrived!"

Fang sighed, watching Ryerson begin to degrade a girl unfortunate enough to catch his attention. Fang then slipped out of the bar, glad that his friends were distracted.

Though his shift ended hours ago, and knowing Max was probably worried, Fang sat numbly behind the wheel of his truck. Today, he decided, would be the day that he dropped the bomb. Today, Fang would tell his wife that he wanted a divorce.

"Nick, hold up!" Someone yelled. Stephen Hayward, the least annoying one of Fang's group, stood in view, wheezing from the short jog into the parking lot.

Soundlessly, the window of the Ford rolled down. Dark brown eyes glared into the night, and Hayward shivered.

"That's creepy, dude. Could you like, not glower at me?"

Fang shrugged. At least, he thought, Hayward wasn't as drunk as the others.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight, breaking the news to your wife." Hayward said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks." Fang offered. He took the other male's hand, remembering why Hayward was his favorite. It was hard to find someone that understanding. Not even Max understood Fang the way Hayward seemed to.

Smirking, Fang finally shifted into reverse. Without a sound, the black truck pulled out of its space and disappeared down the road.

The trip home was anything but calm. Fang was plagued with so many thoughts and scenarios that he felt overwhelmed. How could he not think about it, though? His deepest and greatest fear had come true. He and Max had fallen out of love.

Fang had a few guesses as to how he and his wife grew apart. Their hectic work schedules and constant fighting were huge problems throughout their 9 years of marriage. He'd never admit this to Max, but Fang had never really intended on settling down so young in the first place.

After destroying Itex at almost 17, Max and her flock's lives slowed down. Each member agreedto finding a house at last and getting actual educations. The flock begged and pleaded, eventually breaking Max. She reluctantly allowed them to choose their own identities.

Around this same time, Max and Fang began to look at each other in a different light. Every day the two spent together seemed more memorable than the last, and eventually, the 17 year olds decided to go all the way. Their relationship had already taken such great leaps and bounds… what could going all the way hurt?

Then, the unimaginable happened. Max set her boyfriend down and announced her pregnancy. With her arms wound around the soon to be father, Max sobbed.

Fang was, admittedly, afraid of what would happen next. The two were 17; way too young to support a child.

Swallowing back his panic, Fang kissed the top of Max's head. As calmly as the teen could muster, he mumbled "Marry me," into her hair.

What else was he to do? Leave Max, vulnerable and as afraid as he was? Not even Fang could be that cold.

Marriage seemed like the perfect solution. Angel and Nudge went crazy with details, begging to plan it all out. Max's own mother respected the couple's decision to wed and demanded that she pay all of the expenses in full.

Max's last name changed from Ride to Cruise, per Fang's decision, and they thought everything would run pretty smoothly from that point on.

All of their thoughts changed, though, the day that their child was born prematurely. 4 hours after birth, their little boy perished.

Looking back made Fang's throat tighten. After that, Max was never really the same.

There were nights when Fang would catch his wife staring at nothing at all, tears running down her cheeks. Her husband, feeling helpless, could do nothing but wrap his arms around her as she cried.

Max's depression only worsened when Fang went off to college. He could see that she disapproved, but they never really mentioned it. One horrible fight and the subject was virtually off-limits.

Fang was far from surprised the day that Max announced her second pregnancy. Panic and fear resurfaced, but the couple was determined keep optimistic.

After Sadie was born, Max spiraled into an even deeper state of depression. Had Fang not insisted on staying with her, she probably wouldn't have made it.

Still, there was a huge amount of stress of Fang's shoulders then. With no income, rent to pay and a loan, he almost considered quitting college. It wasn't wise of him, wasting away in school when he could be providing for his family.

As soon as Max got back on her feet, she announced her employment in real-estate. Fang's load lightened. He could focus on schooling, instead of worrying about his home life. That, essentially, was where Fang realized he went wrong.

At first, Fang was devoted to helping out as much as he could, outside of school. He made it a priority to come home as soon as his shift ended. The 24 year old felt needed at home, more so than at his workplace.

Slowly, Max began to need Fang less. Her appearances in his life lessoned, as sad as it was, and he felt lonely much of the time.

During his 3rd and 4th years of internship, Fang found a few friends. Seeing as Max wasn't much company, Fang would often just have a beer with the guys at the bar. Harmless, at least in Fang's opinion.

Max, though, began to verbally question his faithfulness. As much as Fang longed for more time with his wife, he couldn't handle being accused of such vulgar things.

Their fighting and bickering got to the point where Fang dreaded going home and facing his wife. These days appeared more frequently... days such as today.

Fang sighed, deciding he was done hiding. The past was the past. He couldn't undo all that he had done.

Opening the door, Fang saw Max curled up on the couch, a book in her hands. Nonchalantly, he placed his keys on the table. The sound echoed off the walls of the silent house.

"Max," He breathed, catching her undivided attention, "I want a divorce."

**Phew. Was that too OOC? Eek. I can't decide. **

**Maybe you can help me decide. REVIEW! **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm so glad it's the weekend. You all know what that means! UPDATES! Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: MR characters are not mine. I do not own Hunger Games, though I mention it.**

**Claimer: All non MR characters are mine.**

**Just a fair warning, there is some course language in this chapter. **

**Now that we're all on the same page, READ ON!**

**January 6****th**

My first reaction was to stare at Fang in disbelief. He couldn't have been serious. We loved each other, right? Our vows were to cherish each other in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Last I checked death hadn't done us part just yet.

I shook my head. "You're not serious."

Fang pressed his mouth into a thin line, his cold black eyes hardening. At his sides, his hands clenched and unclenched.

As calmly as I could, I closed _Hunger Games_ and tossed it on the coffee table. Idly, I pulled my hair into a loose pony, and made my way to the kitchen.

My feet paused in front of Fang, and I reached up to sort of caress his cheek.

"Fang, I don't understand. Why ever would you want to divorce me?" My nails dug a little, making him wince slightly. The marks that were left bled faintly in the dim lighting, making Fang's glare only intensify. No reply came.

I rubbed my temples, sighing. "Just tell me, Fang. I can handle it."

My husband gave me a reluctant look. He knew it was a trap.

With a deep breath, he took his chances. "I'm tired of you."

That was it? He was TIRED of me? Through gritted teeth, I managed, "You're tired of me? I've got news for you. I'm tired of you dragging your ass home at who knows what hour!"

"Not this again!" He groaned. Okay, so I got on his case about this a few times. So what?

"Well _maybe_ if you didn't stay out all night, I wouldn't be worried that you're fucking around behind my back!"

"I'm not cheating on you, Max! _Maybe_ if you actually put some trust in me, I wouldn't have to stay out all night!"

"Just admit that you're sleeping around."

"There's nothing to admit! I go to the bar, have a few drinks. That's it!"

My eye twitched. This wasn't adding up. He had to be lying. "Fang," I said nonchalantly, "when was the last time we had sex?"

"4 months ago." He answered automatically.

Jaw tightening, I yelled, "What's her name?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not sleeping around?"

"It's that slut Melody, isn't it? Oh, when I get my hands on her…"

"Her name is Marlene…"

"Ha! You are cheating on me! You dirty rotten pig!"

"Max," he sighed angrily, "I'm not cheating on you, okay? You called Marlene by the wrong name, okay? Just, drop it."

Tears came to my eyes, and I had to blink to hold them back. "Then why aren't you ever here, Fang?"

My question caught him off guard. He stood silently, trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"Fang, you're hardly ever here. When you're not working, you're out with the guys or on the couch watching sports crap." I took a shallow breath. He didn't need to see me cry. No one did.

Still, he made no reply. I took the chance to go on, "Even when you're here, it's like you're gone. The last time you actually interacted with Sadie and I was at Christmas, and that was only to open your presents. Face it, Sadie is basically growing up without a dad."

Fang forced a response. With his voice hollow, he said, "I'm doing what I think is best for Sadie."

"How can you know what's best for her, if you don't know anything about her?" He tried to protest and I held up my hand, "What's her favorite color?"

I waited in silence for an answer. Finally, he unsurely announced, "Pink?"

"No, Fang. She hates pink. Her favorite color is green."

He pushed his hair back; loose strands falling right back into place. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because Sadie is your daughter. If you ever woke her up in the mornings, or put her to bed at night, you'd see that everything is green, Fang. You can't even make that simple of an observation."

"I've put my own daughter to bed before." What he said was forced. He knew he was lying.

I glared, my arms crossed. "What's her bedtime, then, hotshot?"

Fang snorted in defeat, "I don't fucking know!"

"8:30, Fang. 8:30, which is coincidentally the time that you're supposed to be home by at night."

"That doesn't matter," He claimed.

"Uh-huh. It never matters when a father doesn't see his daughter before she goes to bed, or even after she wakes up in the morning. It's perfectly normal that sometimes you don't see Sadie all day." I wasn't even sure if that made sense. (As if I really paid attention to what I was saying at this point.)

"I'm providing for my family. You guys eat don't you?"

"You don't get paid!" Okay, that was a little insensitive. Fang was working hard to get his degree.

I had never seen his face get that red. "You didn't always work, Max!"

"I was_ depressed_, in case you didn't notice!"

"You were depressed because Malachi died, Max. It was time to move on."

I really couldn't stop myself from crying. When a mother loses her baby, not even time can heal a wound that deep. I brought my hand back and slapped Fang so hard that he turned to spit out the blood.

My body was shaking. My adrenaline was pumping. I was so ready to kill him. I swear I would have. The only thing that saved him was the look on his face.

Frozen, Fang's eyes were the size of dinner plates. His cheek was bleeding in 5 separate places, and there was blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Wiggling nervously in her father's intense stare, Sadie stood, clutching her favorite blanket. Silent tears soaked the thin fabric as my little girl turned and ran back to the safety of her room.

There were no words to describe how worthless I felt, after seeing her face, so scared and confused.

**Wow. Done with this chapter. **

**I'm not sure how in character Max and Fang were, but this you can definitely see the different sides in this argument. **

**Who is more justified? Fang for wanting a divorce, or Max for accusing Fang of cheating? Be sure to tell me in a review. Or don't. Just as long as you review. For me?**

**Thanks!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Technically, I'm breaking my writing rules. But oh, well. Self-made rules can be broken, can't they? I mean, there is no one to really enforce it… so it's okay. **

**Disclaimer: Any names you recognize from the Maximum Ride series are not mine. JP owns those. **

**Claimer: Any names that you don't recognize from Maximum Ride I do indeed claim to be mine. You can't have them. Nanana. **

**Still January 6****th****,**

Fang stood unmoving, letting a wave of shame wash over him. No child should watch their parents bicker so violently; especially a little girl Sadie's age.

Max dashed after the 2 year old, tossing a lethal glare towards her "husband". He tried to shrug off her mute anger, but couldn't. This whole situation was Fang's fault, after all.

Deciding to try and smooth things over, the adult maneuvered over to Sadie's room. Inside, he watched as the toddler wiggled out of her mom's grasp. She climbed onto a stepstool, looking out at the Colorado rain as it beat against the pavement.

"Please, Sadie, come and talk to mommy," Max pleaded.

Sadie considered this. "No talk to momma. Talk to daddy." Turning around, she held her hands up and waited patiently for Fang to step in.

The brunette brushed her hair out of her face, clearly unhappy. "All right, then. I'll let you two talk."

Fang sighed, "Max-"

"Just talk to my daughter." She shook her head, toying with the ring on her finger. Sliding the gold band off, Max gently tossed it to the ground.

Fang took a huge gulp of air. When they had gone ring shopping, way back when, Max virtually squealed with delight. Maximum Ride doesn't squeal, never in a million years, but that night was as close as she ever came to letting out such girly feelings. She promised never to take the ring off that day, and now look where she tossed it.

Sadie gingerly picked the ring up, holding it as high as she could reach. With her midnight brown eyes gleaming, the toddler said, "Mommy drop her wing."

Her pronunciation of "ring" made Fang chuckle. He tucked the jewelry within a safe place; somewhere he would never forget. Sadie was next to pick up, and she giggled happily as her father spun her around.

When the grown man came to a stop, she rested her head on his shoulder, content clear on her face.

Water pricked Fang's eyes for a moment, remembering how many countless times Max had made the same gesture.

Shaking the thought away, Fang sat down, Sadie still clung to him. Delicately, he removed Sadie's little fingers from his arms, her head from the crook of his neck. He laid her down in bed, as if she were going to sleep, and heaved himself down as well.

There, in the room painted different shades of green, the father and daughter laid silently.

Fang was the first to break the quiet stillness that had settled around them. "Mommy and Daddy love each other,"

"Why fi-t ten?"

The 26 year old grunted, racking his brain for a response. Finally, he admitted, "I don't know why we fight, Sadie. But I do know that your mommy and I love you more than anything in the world." Mentally, the adult patted himself on the back. He found the easy way out.

"You do?" The little girl asked, her face lighting up.

"We do. And you know what else?" Fang paused, loving the look on the toddler's face, "No matter what happens between your mommy and me, you'll always be our little girl."

Sadie seemed pleased with this answer. She snuggled under her covers, a feeble yawn stretching across her face.

"Go to sleep, Sade's. Daddy loves you."

"Love Daddy too." She yawned again, "No mo fi-ting, otay?"

Fang smiled, "Okay, Sadie, no more fighting." He closed her door, knowing she was already fast asleep.

In the living room sat all of Fang's bedding, and a pair of pajamas, fresh from the closet. This sort of thing was why Max made no sense to him. She was mad enough to take off her wedding ring, but still took the time to neatly fold Fang's clothes and place them on the couch.

This wasn't the first time that Max had thrown him out of their room. Each fight ended with the same result, and Fang had grown accustomed to the loose springs in the living room furniture.

The couch soon resembled a beat up bed, and Fang lay down stiffly. His body was rigid; his mind racing. He desperately missed the warmth of Max sleeping right beside him, his arms curled around her waist and her cheek pressed against his. Even in their weakest hours, the couple seemed to attract one another like static cling.

No matter the tactic he used, the young adult could not fall into even a fitful slumber; he was still struggling to sleep in the wee hours of the morning. The nonchalant snoring coming from the master room constantly bothered him; Max was hypnotic in more ways than she realized.

After a while, Sadie's bedroom door crept open. Light brown hair spilled out of the shadows, and Fang's daughter looked outward into the dark living room.

"Daddy," She whispered. Her feet padded to a stop next to the couch. "Daddy,"

Fang reached out a hand, his fingers wrapping around Sadie's. "What, sweetie?"

"Seep out her?"

His hand absently stroked down Sadie's curls. "Why, baby?"

"No seep." She shook her head, spirals bouncing back into place.

"Fine," The man grumbled. He managed to make enough room for the toddler, but Sadie had plans of her own. She climbed onto her father's chest, situating herself just right.

A sly smile formed across her face. "Ni Daddy."

Not bothering to protest, Fang simply said goodnight in response. It wasn't long before Sadie's form relaxed, and her breathing became nice and even.

Inspired by his daughter's example, Fang drifted to sleep as well.

**Review? **

**You guys rock! **

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back, and I have no clue how this chapter is going to turn out… We'll all just have to cross our fingers, right?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and I don't own rights to my cousin's lives, so whatever. They'll get over it. **

**March 14****th ****and 15****th****, **

My bedroom door creaked open. "Momma?" I heard Sadie say.

"Did you have another nightmare, baby?"

I watched her head bob up and down in the dim lighting. "Come here by mommy, then."

She made her way over to the side of the bed that used to be Fang's and laid down. Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her head. "It's okay Sadie. No more nightmares."

It was silent for a minute, before the toddler whimpered. "Momma,"

"What darling?"

"Daddy seep with us, too?"

I frowned. "Why does daddy need to be in here?"

"He'll chase the nigh-mares away."

I started to grumble, before looking down at my daughter. Her deep brown eyes were wide and innocent, staring at me, waiting for my approval.

The clock on my bedside read midnight, meaning Fang probably just got to bed.

Sighing loudly, I said, "Fine. Go get your daddy."

Jumping off my bed, Sadie left to do just that. It was only a few minutes later when both my daughter and Fang climbed into bed.

We swapped goodnights before closing our eyes. After a few seconds, my hand was yanked over Sadie, and Fang's own hand gripped mine unwillingly.

Slowly opening my eyes, I watched Sadie snuggle under the covers, satisfied that her parent's hands were intertwined.

I snuck a look at Fang, who just shrugged and shut his eyes. I didn't really have a choice, so I fell asleep with my hand in Fang's, just like old times.

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to see that Sadie was no longer between Fang and me, but our hands were still connected.

Instinctively, I moved closer to Fang. With his hair impossibly messy, and his cheek covered with drool, I was shocked to realize that I found him incredibly _sexy_.

Disturbed by the thought that I might still be attracted to my husband, I tried to break the connection between our hands.

When he failed to let go, I did the only thing that I could do. I messed with his hair. Out of habit, Fang used both of his hands to fix what I messed up, letting me escape successfully.

Outside of my room, I found Sadie sitting on the couch, watching _Winnie the Pooh_. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen, fixing the one thing that I knew I could make; cereal.

"Here, Sadie." Happily, my daughter took the food, her eyes glued to the TV.

I stood near the couch, halfway watching the cartoon. I was more preoccupied by the fact that I'd be leaving for my conference soon.

This was the first year that my real estate firm was having a conference, and it was mandatory for me to go. I didn't mind being away from the house for a few days, but being away from Sadie really made me nervous.

Sterling was only 2 hours away, but I knew the whole drive up there would be spent thinking about my daughter. We had never been apart for more than a few hours, so 3 days would take a huge toll on both of us.

Moreover, I worried about leaving Sadie in Fang's care. He was a good father, but I didn't trust him to successfully take care of her while I was gone. Knowing him, his memory would fail him, and Sadie would end up stuck at the daycare for hours on end, waiting for her dad to pick her up.

It helped to know that my neighbor would take her home this afternoon after daycare, but that still left Fang to pick her up on Friday.

If I brought this up to Fang, he'd get so defensive. Truthfully, though, he would have no reason to get upset. Still, I refrained from bringing my doubts out in the open.

Another source of my anxiety was the fact that Sadie was already afraid to let me leave. The nightmares she's been having? The past 3 nights, her dreams were about me leaving her and not coming back. They call what she's going through separation anxiety, though most kid's get it before the age of 2. At almost 3, it was odd for her to be expressing this, but Fang assured me that Sadie would be fine.

Before I knew it, 8 o'clock came and went, meaning that Sadie had to get dropped off before I went on my way to the conference.

I hugged Fang, reminding him to pick Sadie up at the neighbor's after work. He scowled at me before kissing Sadie goodbye as well.

After helping Sadie into her car seat, I pulled out of the driveway in record time. The short drive to the daycare was silent, aside from the soft rock that played in the background.

When I lifted Sadie out of the car, she refused to let go. I carried her into the building and sat down, trying to pry her fingers off from around my neck.

"Mommy has to go, Sadie."

"No! Momma stay wit me!"

"I'll be back in a few days, baby."

Starting to cry, she yelled, "Don't go, momma! Don't go!"

I stopped trying to put Sadie down, instead wrapping my arms around her torso. "Shh. It's okay Sadie. I'll call you every chance I get, okay? I'll come back as soon as the 3 days are over, okay? You'll be with daddy until then, though. You love daddy, right?"

She sniffled. "Love daddy. Love momma, too."

"I love you too, Sadie. I'll see you in a few days, okay?" I kissed her forehead. When her frown didn't disappear, I tickled her sides, making her squeal with laughter.

"Bye Sadie. Mommy loves you."

"Love you too!"

Looking back the entire way, I strode to my car. Opening the driver's side door, I climbed in, laying my head against the steering wheel. For a few minutes I just sat there and cried, missing Sadie like crazy already.

Without thinking, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Fang's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Max-" His voice was harsh, although my hiccupping into the phone stopped him cold. When he spoke again his tone was much softer. "It's okay, Max."

Just like that, we ended up talking for the entire drive up to Sterling. I was actually just walking into the hotel's lobby when Fang said that he had to go.

"Okay, bye." Sheepishly, I added, "Thanks, Fang."

"No problem, Max. Have fun at your conference thing." Just before I hung up the phone, I heard Fang whisper, "I love you."

A goofy grin played on my face as I checked in. Maybe these 3 days wouldn't be so horrible after all.

**Okay, I personally fell in love with that ending. What about you guys? Loved it, hated it? You've gotta tell me! Review? Pretty pretty please?**

**You guys rock!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


	6. Important AN

**Hey guys. It's been FOREVER since I last uploaded, I know. And I know you guys wanted a new chapter, but instead you get an Author's Note.**

**I'd just like to inform you all, my faithful readers, that I'll be re-doing Out Of Love. I don't like where this version is going, and I'm currently working to fix that. I'll be updating as soon as I'm sure that this new version is up to my standards.**

**Thank you guys for your support,**

**~Faxithegreatest123~**


End file.
